Meadows and Stars of Hope (Part II to The Fall of Freedom)
by lillithaffect
Summary: Erwin was on a mission to save mankind at any cost. In order to do so he needed the help of the powerful army only colony could provider. There's only one problem, they wanted Leena Larkin. She was hard to find and even more difficul to deal with. They both find themselves hunted by the military polce. Erwin they want dead, for Lena hey want an ability she can't control.
1. Chapter 1

Erwin rode along the edge of the smooth lake with stars sparkling in its glass surface. He loved the predawn sky, because he could imagine a world without walls, titans, or bloodshed. When the night sky was blanketed with stars like it was, he was reminded there was a heaven. All too soon the sun would rise and old problems with no solutions would rise with it. Along with the old problems came the new ones, the hunt and obvious execution of the survey corps, the political upheaval of the king, and then there was his own persecution. All of that was momentarily lost to the steady tromp of his horses hooves and the twinkling of the stars that seemed to be following him, giving him a moments peace. There was only one thing missing, a good hot cup of coffee to contrast the cold of the night.

He trod along the banks of the river, taking it all in. As he went, smoke from a fire filled the air just before the aroma of coffee and fresh baked bread followed it. For a moment he had no idea where it had come from, because the last time he'd rode through that area the only building, a small cabin, was in ruins. He looked for a mysting smoke stack surprised to find it coming from the chimney of the once ruined cabin.

He was on a mission, an important one, even if it is futile. One man finding one woman was proving to be an endeavor in failure. Unfortunately, he needed help and in order to ask for that help, he needed to continue what he considered to be a pointless search. He had to find Lena Larkin, because he needed the help of Jasper Hollister and the army his colony could provide. So, his mission was an important one. Still, the temptation of coffee and fresh bread was too strong for him to resist. He pulled at the reigns and headed for the cabin with the inviting smokestack.

* * *

"I love sweet potato croissant day," Izzy came into the kitchen stretching out her arms and yawning loudly. Her curly black hair was clumped up and stood out in places, but she still managed to look extremely pretty, or so Lena thought. "And, we have honey butter," Izzy continued patting down her untamed curls.

Lena wiped her hands on a clean towel and went over to the hot stone oven. "If sweet potato's weren't so expensive, I'd make them for market twice a week." She used another heavy towel to pull a hot tray of steaming croissants from the oven.

"You should double the price at market," Izzy went to the coffee pot that sat warming on the stove eye. She grabbed a cup from a hook that hung over the stove and filled it. "Then you can make them to sell twice a week."

"Things are hard enough for people," Lena set the tray on the polished counter in her small kitchen. They had spent a month working night and day to remodel the kitchen alone in lakeside cabin. The smoothed stone counters, copper sink, and dark wood shelves and cabinets had come together nicely to make her dream kitchen. It was cozy and inviting, and she loved baking in it.

Most of the rest of the cabinet was done with the construction, the bedrooms were complete, the bathroom had both hot and cold running water, and the attic had been cleaned and freed of rotten rafters and raccoons. The living room still needed window repairs and there was a sad lack of furniture. However, they did fill the space with a long bench style table and the room was kept warm by the large fireplace. Though the cabin appeared to be small, it had plenty of space. Besides the living room and bedrooms they occupied, there were two extra-large rooms, big enough to house four large beds. Although the second bathroom still needed to be finished, but until they needed it, there was no hurry to fix it. So far, the little stone cabin by the crystal clear lake was her favorite place to live, besides the family home she'd run from.

"Besides, people are starving for food that isn't spoiled and rotten." Lena continued as she started putting croissants into a basket lined with a thin milk cloth. "And remember," she motioned to the basket with the spatula she used, "these are for the children."

"I know, I know," Izzy groaned picking up a hot croissant and smearing it with some of the honey butter that filled a small sealable pot next to her. She sat down at the high counter and set her cup of coffee in front of her. "Is that the last of them?" She nodded to the tray that Lena was putting into the oven.

"Yep," Lena opened the heavy door of the oven and slid the tray in. "After these are done I have to go. Nickolas is waiting."

"You want me to wait to go to the market so I can walk with you?" Izzy asked.

Lena smiled and shrugged as she went to the sink and started washing flower off of her hands, "no."

"Take your staff," Izzy sounded worried and stern all at once, "just in case."

"In case of what? A ravenous man finds me?" Lena joked as she dried her hands and ducked out of her apron.

"In case the sun comes up, because you'll linger too long on your walk. It amazes me that you suffer light blindness and always seem to forget that."

"I try to forget it." Lena smiled at her friend, "and I don't want to have this discussion, the sun is on the rise, so I'd better get going." The sound of a whimpering bark made its way to them from outside. "And, that's Nicholas."

"I hope he brought a rabbit today," Izzy shoved the rest of the croissant into her mouth, downed the remainder of her coffee and stood up. "I love rabbit stew in the fall. Be back before the sun rises." She turned and left Lena smiling at her back as she left the kitchen.

* * *

The black sky had faded to dark blue and the stars shone brightly as Lena walked through trees full of orange and yellow falling leaves that surrounded the clear lake she lived by. She followed behind a black wolfhound quietly passing over branches and twigs picking her steps as she went. Sometimes travelers passed by the lake, so she was careful to be silent as she went. It was dangerous for her to be out, and even more so if she gets recognized. She adjusted the hood around her face, but that morning it was more to keep out the crisp cold. Fall was her favorite time of year and she loved her morning walks.

There was a clearing by the lake that was canopied by tree branches. When she reached it she stopped, spread her cloak out behind her, and lowered herself to a sitting position with her feet tucked underneath her. She clicked softly through her teeth and reached out to the black wolf hound that stood waiting in front her. He stepped closer and she ruffled her hand over the fur on his head then scratched at the back of his neck. He let out a low whine and settled down beside her. Lena was about to pull out the bag of coffee and croissants she'd brought, when the sound of horse hooves approaching got her attention.

Nicholas let out a low growl. "Sh," she whispered. "Military Police carry guns that kill wolfs," she reasoned next to his ear as she patted his side despite knowing he wouldn't understand her. The wolf did understand her tone and wouldn't panic until she did.

The sky was turning lighter quickly and what limited vision she had would be taken away with the bright rays of the sun once it rose. Frantically she looked around for the horse and it's rider as the clopping got louder. Her eyes were virtually useless at a distance. She could see shapes and shadows far off and at night contrasting lights, but she wouldn't be able to see a rider until he got right on top of her. If she tried to run back to her cabin, chances where he'd spot her first. Her best option was to stay put and keep Nicholas with her. Just in case, she clutched the staff Izzy had given her, fully prepared to bash the in the head of any of the Military Police that had managed to find her.

* * *

The sky had turned from purple to orange and the stars were swallowed up by the oncoming day. It was going to be a bright crisp one, full of hard travel. Erwin had no idea what he'd say to the owner of the cabin once he got there. Hopefully they'd take pity on a man that hadn't had any real food in almost a week. Worst case scenario he'd sacrifice the tiny bit of money he had left.

As he approached the dimly lit cabin, something to his right caught his eye, just before he heard a loud deep growl. When something black launched itself at him from the ground, he neatly rolled off the horse and landed crouched next to it. What he didn't expect was a hard knock on the back of his head that made him momentarily see spots. He pulled out one of his blades and rounded on the cloaked figure aware that he was surrounded.

"Nicholas, heel," a female voice shouted and the wolf circled around them and stood behind her. The hooked woman stepped to him and swung out a thick staff. Her ability was precise, but her strike missed him altogether. For a moment he thought she was just clumsy, until she swung the staff back around and aimed for his legs. He used his blade to block the strike, twisted it around the staff, and pushed himself closer to her. Circling the staff, he twisted it trying to make her let it go. She rolled her hand with it, let it go as the staff wound up her arm, then she reasserted her hold on the staff proving that she had some skill.

Erwin blocked the next blow aimed at his head, but was not prepared when her foot kicked the bottom of the staff, and it hit him hard in the side of the knee. His leg immediately crumpled and he fell to the knee she'd hit. When he thought she'd hit him again, she instead turned and ran with the wolf following close behind. While she ran away the sky lightened to a brilliant yellow as the sun's rays streaked across the sky. Suddenly, the running woman tripped and fell, skidding across the ground. He was on her in seconds. He stood over her with his feet planted on either side of her, so that when she rolled over on her back and her hood fell away, he had full view of her face.

Erwin stopped frozen by the sight of coppery red hair set ablaze by the morning sun and eyes so green the reminded him of endless meadows. He'd seen the pouty lips, cream colored skin, and rounded cherub face before, only this woman was more stunning than her twin sister. "Lena?" he asked incredulous. "Lena Larkin?" He asked again stunned by the irony of his own luck. He was so stunned, he didn't think to block the foot that came up and kicked him, between the legs.

* * *

_**Hello, (big wave, adds second hand)**_

_**I'm sorry about the long hiatus, but I have some big news... *takes deep breath* I wrote a book... And, it's amazing and awesome and I love it. It's called Genesis Spell, just in case your interested, here is the short version:**_

**_After Tristan Glass nearly dies, she discovers that she is the carrier of an ancient genetic legacy that changes humans into something more. The only problem, no one knows what that more is. As she comes to terms with her new abilities and the complications it brings to her life, she also has to deal with her new protector, Audley Morgan. _**

**_Audley Morgon is the epitome of masculine prowess and danger. There was something about him that everyone else feared. Tristan found herself compelled when she wasn't irritated by him or his forced intrusion into her life. _**

**_The two of them unwillingly end up the epicenter of two warring factions that have existed before mankind and are both fighting for the fate of humans. Tristan has to discover what she is and what she is capable of, before it is too late for her, Audley and the world._**

_**See Awesome! Should I mention the dangerous hot bad boy? In case your interested, you can get it on Amazon, or check out my website. Evilbunnyempire . com **_

_**Okay, Okay, enough about me... but hey go check it out. **_

_**Just in case your wondering, no I will not stop writing or updating any of my fanfictions, It is soooooo much easier to play in a created world, besides there is the fun of it. Aa-nd Erwin Smith is a hot hot hot mofo... the things I'd do to, I mean with him. **_

_**I will be updated my other stories fo' sure. Just be patient with me. **_

_**I do not own SNK, but I have a heart felt thanks for Isayama for not killing off my favorite characters... yet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lena didn't wait for the man that had grabbed her to strike back. Undoubtedly he would, because men tended to take a kick to the balls personally. She scrambled back in a crab crawl, rolled to her feet, and took off in a run. The sun was up, impairing her vision and all she could see was flashes of shadows against a light so bright it made her eyes water. She couldn't run as fast as she wanted because she didn't have her staff nor was Nicholas anywhere nearby. Despite the rough terrain and the risk of a twisted ankle she ran as fast as she could. At any moment, she expected a hand to grab her from behind, but she didn't look back or slow down. She ran with all her might and hoped Nicholas followed.

She didn't run for the safety of her stone cottage, because if anyone suspected that she lived there it would be another lost home. The sun rose behind the cabin, so she turned away from it and bolted across the dew soaked grass, hoping she wouldn't get too lost that she couldn't find her way back.

* * *

Erwin hunched over resting his hand on his knee, trying to catch his breath and watching copper hair and the dark brown fabric of Lena's cloak flow in the wind behind her. He fought off one last wave of pain and nausea than stood up. It wasn't the first time he'd been kicked in the balls, but when it happened he truly hoped it was the last. Still, he was glad for the turn of events because, he'd found the key to his army.

As he watched her run away the black wolf hound ran after her ending any other threat around him. He didn't pursue her because he knew without a doubt that the stone cabin was hers. His faith lay in the twisted irony of his own life, not luck or coincidence. Plus, she smelled of bread and coffee.

Pursuing Lena Larkin just then could be a hasty and problematic decision. He needed some semblance of cooperation from her to get her outside the walls and safely to the colony. So he'd have to approach her in an amiable way. Plus, she fought dirty. His mind appreciated it even if his balls didn't. No, he wouldn't track a hard pursuit; he would come back with the rest of his men, and then take her to colony. It was a win/win plan for him, because not only would he get the help he needed, Levi would be less of a miserable annoyance.

With stiff movements he made his way back to his horse and groaned when he hoisted himself back onto his saddle. He'd give her three days. That was just enough time for her to get comfortable and think any threat had been avoided. Then he'd be back, only then he'd be leaving with her.

* * *

Levi stepped through the back door of the hotel, making sure to stomp the dirt off his boots onto the carpet left there. It had been a long night of hunting and hiding and few answers. They still didn't know where Eren was and the Military Police was out to execute all of them.

"Commander Erwin's in the study," a young made said as she walked into the room carrying a tray that held a tea pot and two cups on it. "He asked to see you as soon as you got here." She smiled brightly at him. "I made your favorite black tea," she continued with a wink, but he gave no thought to her potential advances. The girl may be pretty with her dark hair and honey eyes, but she was just pretty and that was all. He had a wife that was breathtakingly stunning. It was at those tiny moments that he vigorously missed her.

"I'll take this," he said harshly as he took the tray from the girl, ignoring her disappointed frown. He made his way to the back of the hotel where Erwin had taken over a small room. He nudged the door open with his foot and walked in without so much as a hello.

"Levi," Erwin acknowledged from behind a newspaper that he was reading. "I assume there is nothing new to report."

Levi set the tray down hard on the desk in front of Erwin, making the dishes rattle and sway back and forth. "Just rumors and bullshit."

"Well, Hanji should be here momentarily so have some tea," Erwin offered looking at him over the paper. Levi poured himself a cup and sat down in the chair seconds before the door burst open and Hanji came stomping in.

"I may have a lead on the Reiss family." Hanji went to the tray and poured herself some tea as well. "I want to leave tomorrow to pursue it."

"Take Mikasa as a lead along with the others." Erwin folded the paper across his lap and reached for one of the glasses on the tray. "Levi will be going with me."

"That's such crap," Levi protested. "Eren is my responsibility and I have a hunch about who is hunting us."

"Yes," Erwin's mouth quirked before he took a sip of the tea he'd poured himself. "But, then it's also your responsibility to get us to colony safely." Anticipation and happiness filled Levi. It was so unusual that he nearly dropped the cup he held. "We'll be leaving for the north district in two days," Erwin continued. "After that we'll need a way over the walls. I can only assume Amaura left you some sort of instruction in case you needed to use it."

"She did," Levi agreed as a strong image of Amaura's face came to mind. In his imagination she was smiling so brightly that her violet eyes glowed with it and her moon spun hair was falling around her shoulders begging for him to run his fingers through it. "I will go pack." Levi stood and set the cup of tea he was drinking back on the tray.

"Wait, what?" Hanji stopped him. "You don't pack for excursions outside the wall."

"Not normally," he agreed and was hard pressed not to smile down at her. "But, then I don't live here anymore, do I?"

* * *

"It's been three days," Lena moaned to Izzy. "If it was the Military Police they'd be back by now. They wouldn't have the patience to wait this long to take me into custody. Either it wasn't them or they really are as stupid as I give them credit for and can't find me." She punched down the dough she was kneading. "So, you don't have to hover because it's getting on my nerves."

"It wasn't the military police," Izzy said in a low voice that rang of certainty. She stood with her hands folded behind her back as she stared out of the window.

"Yeah, just some dumb ass." Lena hadn't told her friend that the man had called her by her name. She didn't want to give up her newest home, at least not just yet. In truth she'd spend the last three days and nights on patrol with Nicholas just to make sure. If the danger had returned she'd have left immediately despite the heartbreak it would cause her. Really, she felt there could still be danger, but she was tired of running. If she found a way to win a standoff with the military police, she'd stand her ground and fight it out with them. For the time being, she just wanted a home and right then she had one. She wanted to appreciate it a little longer.

"I have to go to town for our supplies and I hate leaving you behind." Izzy came to the table devoid of the usual half smile that she normally wore. "I still don't feel right about it."

"Izzy," Lena stopped her kneading and looked at her friend. "It will be fine. I hate it when you hover, so please just go." She let a smile touch her lips. "Besides you want to go meet your hot cattleman, don't you?"

Izzy smiled. "He's so hot, but I will have to end that soon because he's getting too serious."

"Too many hot guys too little time."

"Too many hot guys too many of them want a relationship," Izzy countered with an even broader smile.

"Will you get going already?" Lena slung some flower at her. "I will be here when you get back."

"One more thing." Izzy tilted her head and smiled at her sideways. "No more feeding strangers."

"Pshaw," she snorted, "I know. Unless it's the man who attacked me in the forest by the lake?" she added with a giggle.

"It's not a laughing matter. I know men." Izzy's voice got serious again. "Most just take what they want either by force or threat."

"Okay," Lena agreed reluctantly. "I won't turn anyone away, but I will be careful"

Izzy stepped away from the counter and went to the door. "Well, I guess that's pretty good for you." She donned a plain cloak, opened the door, and closed it behind her.

Lena almost sighed in relief. Izzy's warnings were starting to make her stressed. Her outward calm didn't mean she wasn't worried, but she had a plan 'B' if someone should show up. If that failed she had a plan 'C', 'D', 'E' and 'F' if necessary. Somewhat relieved by her own insight, she set about finishing up the mornings chores.

That day she planned on making meat pies stuff with the deer Nicholas had felled. Venison was a grainy meat, but she planned on mixing it with wild vegetables and a berry wine sauce. Cooking wasn't necessarily her talent she just had a high aptitude for it. Often she made extra so they could feed some of the poor and hungry children. In her mind it was a win despite all the work and effort.

After she'd made the days pies and they sat cooling on the counter, she cleaned the kitchen and the rest of their cottage. Since she was more or less stuck inside she decided to start cleaning the last bedroom.

She was happy, because it appeared that she'd get to keep her home for a little while longer. As she went she started to sing an old song her mother had taught her and even danced a few steps around the room. After two hours she'd managed to rescue and clean an old bed frame, a dresser, and rocking chair. There was another bed frame and what looked to be an old wardrobe. They weren't suited for anything but firewood. At least the room was neat and could be converted into a third bedroom. As she walked out of the room with mop in bucket in hand she continued singing loudly to herself happy with her early morning accomplishments.

"I hope you don't mind, we availed ourselves of some of your coffee," a deep voice said and she froze dropping the bucket she carried. It emanated from the long table in her living room, but she couldn't clearly see its owner. She silently cursed to herself for leaving the windows open, because the sun had partially debilitated her sight. She wasn't completely defenseless she could see vague shapes.

There was movement to her right and boots snapped against the stone floor. She turned and swung the mop out aiming toward whoever it was. There was a loud 'shink', then she felt a hit against her broom and it broke into two pieces. Something pressed against her throat and she didn't need to see it to know it was a blade.

"Levi," the first deep voice said sharply. "The point was to do this amicably."

"She's going to be a pain in the ass." The blade was pulled away from her throat, there was a second 'shink', and then boot steps clopped away from her.

"I see your point, so we have no choice," the first voice replied. It rang of familiarity and Lena cursed herself for her own delusional foolishness. She should have packed up and ran that morning and now the Military Police had her.

The door banged open and more sunlight flooded into the room. "Get your hands off me you pervert," Izzy yelled from the shadows that moved in the bright light.

"Jean," the deep familiar voice said, "let her go."

"Dick head," Izzy called out after that and there was a loud thump followed by soft cursing.

"I told you this would be a pain in the ass," Levi interjected.

Izzy soft hand touched Lena's shoulder, letting her know she was next to her. "Since when does the Survey Corps give two shits about us inner country folk?" Izzy asked angrily. Lena felt Izzy move to a position in front of her.

"They've seen my face already," Lena whispered low and followed it with, "I'm sorry."

"You were just tired of running." Izzy said seemingly unconcerned if they heard. "I hoped they wouldn't be back either. I guess your feminine whiles were too much for the commander of the Scouting Legion to resist."

Her comment was met with momentary silence. "Sit down ladies," the first voice invited.

"Nothing doing," Izzy said back.

"We won't negotiate our own surrender," Lena added.

"This isn't about surrendering," There were light steps that stopped in front of them. "You don't have a choice in the matter." There was a short pause and she heard the soft sound of a cup being set down on a table. "Leave the other girl here, we just came for Lena."

"I go with her," Izzy asserted, "in case you didn't notice she's blind. Unless you plan on slitting my throat, you better take me because I'll follow you anyway."

"I see your determine so I won't argue." There was another pause. "Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Commander Erwin Smith and just to be clear you are now captives of the Survey Corps."

* * *

Erwin was on the edge of anticipation and he didn't like it. When he'd declared the women captive they were just too compliant. Neither of them said a word, to him or each other. They just simply turned away from him, each disappearing into separate rooms. Less than five minutes later they returned carrying knapsacks that were completely packed and even had attached bedrolls. The delicious smelling meat pies were packed up along with a thermos of fresh coffee in efficient silence. The two of them even had their own horses and refused the ones provided by the scouts. He let them take them, because they looked like fast stallions. Lena's was a golden brown and Izzy's was black. The horses were bread for running so he expected the woman to try and pull something at some point. After two hours of silence nothing had happened, which put him more on edge.

His horse trod along in front of the line, Lena an Izzy behind him, then Levi and Jean brought up the rear along with the supply horse. Another hour passed and he'd occasionally catch wind of small whispers, which bothered him even more. Still, they hadn't caused any problems so he wasn't really inclined to inquire what they were talking about. Though every nerve was ringing with alarm bells he liked the quiet ride.

"Izzy says you're hot," Lena said from behind him interrupting the rhythmic clop of his horse's hooves. "Are you hot?" He looked at her over his shoulder. The wind fluttered her shortish red locks and they dusted over her shining green eyes. "Well, are you hot?" she continued. "If you're trying to face intimidate me into shutting up." She pointed at her eyes. "Mostly blind, remember? Now are you hot or not?"

If he hadn't known he'd have easily mistaken her for someone sighted. "I'm a soldier." He responded then turned back around.

"Totally hot," he heard Izzy's loud whisper and he hoped that would be the end of it.

"You married? Girlfriend?" Lena asked and he was almost tempted to glare at her again, but instead remained silent. "Boyfriend?," she went on. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. But, if Izzy says you're hot I'd be upset on behalf of woman kind." Giggles made their way to him.

"I'm dedicated to the betterment of mankind," Erwin remarked and hoped they heard the annoyance in his voice.

"Single," Izzy declared.

"So you're a soldier, commander of the Survey Corps," she made her voice sharp and formal. "And, you're hot and single?" His response was to kick his horse into a slight skip so he could get away from their childish questions and banter.

"The commander's afraid of you," Izzy said in a sing song voice that rang of laughter.

"Aw, is one little blind girl so threatening, you have to run away?" Lena asked loudly. "Oh, Izzy do you think he thinks I'm hot?" She looked just like her sister. The two of them weren't traditionally pretty with high cheek bones, but cherub pretty with pink cheeks, bright round eyes, and pouty lips. He wondered if she knew what she looked like. He corrected himself Lena was the prettier of the two.

"I keep telling you you are hot, it doesn't matter if anyone else thinks so." Izzy berated. At least that answered the question of whether she knew what she looked like or not. "But, yes he thinks you're hot or he wouldn't run away." He stared at the dull scenery ahead of him, trying to ignore them.

"Well, are you smart?" Lena asked loudly.

"I'm a commander," he said not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I have to be tactically minded."

"Not smart," Izzy offered.

"No definitely not, or he would have taken away the exotic and really hot white pepper that was in my pocket, before I used it on the horses." Lena said just before he heard the whiney and stomps of horse hooves behind him. He turned just in time to see Levi's horse rear up, circle around, and try to kick him off. Jean's horse violently shook its head, sneezed, and tried to lay down with him on it.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Izzy yanked back on her reins and turned her horse to the opposite direction. She grabbed Lena's reins, and kicked their horses into a run away from him. Erwin yanked hard on the reins of his own horse and went after them.

They made it about a hundred yards before he caught up to Lena. He wrapped the reigns around the horn of his horse and let it run alongside of hers. Instead of grabbing the reigns he leaned out, wrapped his arm around her waist, and yanked her off the horse. She let out a squeak and kicked out, missing both him and his horse. Before she got out of control in her efforts to get away, he squeezed her to him tightly, purposefully making it painful for her to move and breathe. She stopped struggling immediately. So he released the grip he had on her, took back his reins, and pulled his horse into a walk in the direction that they'd started. "You can go," he shouted to Izzy.

"She goes where I go." Lena hissed over her shoulder to him.

"She's not under arrest, you are." He said with a bark of annoyance to his tone. "And, since you feel that we cannot handle one 'little blind girl' you'll be riding with me for the duration of our journey." Lena huffed, grabbed onto the saddle and scooted away from him.

He passed by Levi, who looked like he was about to say something, but Erwin silenced him by narrowing his eyes at him. Jean had managed to get back on his horse and sat silently waiting on them. Erwin cantered his horse back in front of them and Lena bounced back, her butt nestling between his legs. "If I have to sit in your lap you better be hot."

He couldn't resist, "I'm not. I'm a hardened commander of the Survey Corps who lost an arm to a Titan in the war to save humanity." He said it as severely as he could manage and hoped she got his point.

"Great, you're an uggo, a stubby, and an uptight asshole. Well enjoy my nice round ass against your crotch because when I get off this horse, I'm going to kick you in the balls."

* * *

Lena lifted the hood of the cloak that she wore over her head to try and fend off the bright autumn sun. Her eyes burned and her head throbbed because she simply couldn't adjust to the light. She was further discomforted by her constant struggle to keep away from the commander. Sharing his horse made that impossible, but she did her best to stiffen away from him and offered the occasional elbow to the stomach as a way of letting him know her annoyance.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically as she did it again. "I hope your side doesn't hurt later," she added letting her insincerity be heard in her voice.

Most of her escape plans were put on hold because of the lack of sight , but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. There was always one tried and true method that she could use to get away from him. "I have to pee," she told the commander.

"No you don't," Erwin denied for her.

"Okay if you don't believe me"-she moved closer to him, snuggling her bottom closer to his crotch-"I hope you're prepared for the consequences." She was glad he couldn't see her face, because she could feel every ounce of blood in her body rush there.

"We'll stop for fifteen minutes," Erwin ordered. "The horses need water." He pulled away from her and the saddle moved as he swung himself to the ground. She started to follow and a hand wrapped underneath her arm and practically lifted her off the horse and helped her stand. "This way," he said in her ear and the hand that was under her arm slid over and none to gently pushed her forward.

"Where's Izzy? She can help." Lena demanded.

"I gave orders to keep the two of you separate until further notice. You will have no choice but to rely on me."

"I'm not doing it with you watching," she said to her right wondering, not for the first time, what he really looked like. "Or are you a pervert that gets off on that?" She tried to step away from him and the arm at her back tightened around her waist. She kicked out and was satisfied when her foot met something solid. The arm at her waist snaked around to her stomach and she was lifted off the ground and carried as if she was a sack at his side. She didn't kick or punch instead she turned her head and sunk her teeth into the flesh that she could reach. By her estimation it was near his inner thigh. He immediately dropped her. At the same time she released her own hold and she was already sprinting away from him when she fell to the ground.

With her hands stretched out in front of her she ran as fast as she could. All she had to do was get away from them, because come nightfall Nicholas would find her and without her they'd release Izzy. So she ran with all her might, despite the hard branches that clawed at her face and body. She was careful to be quiet as she went and even suppressed a cry when something sharp cut across her forehead, cutting her so deep that blood dripped down into her eye, still she ran. She ran until she hit something soft, hard, and unrelenting all at once.

Lena didn't have to question who it was. She knew it was Erwin and several moments of silence passed before he said. "This is a fairly secluded area," she felt something soft and paper like press against her hand. "You have five minutes and if you run, the next time you go to the bathroom both Levi and myself will be standing watch directly over you." There was the crush of grass and twigs as he walked away, but she knew he didn't go far.

Carefully she wiped the blood from her forehead and face with the back of her sleeve and took the opportunity to do what she'd originally asked. After she righted herself, she carefully stepped back through the trees and into blinding sunlight. Almost immediately as her luck would have it, she stumbled over a tree root and pitched forward. She fell into a hard chest and a strong arm wrapped around her until she found her footing.

"Let's go," Erwin spoke abruptly before he grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her forward. She was so furious she refused to speak. The daylight would continue to stop her get away, but she knew when to be patient. When the sun set and she could see clearly, she'd escape him. Until then, she'd quietly bide her time.

They stopped several times during the remainder of the day to eat, take care of the horses, and other necessities. Every time they stopped and dismounted she tried to take back her own horse, but either Levi, or Jean would direct her to Erwin's. Near the evening hours she protested as he reached down, wrap an arm underneath her shoulders, and lift her into his saddle. "I can ride my own horse pervert," she finally shouted at him as she swung at where she thought his face would be.

She felt a hard slap on the back of her hand. "I can always have Levi tie you up," Erwin sad as he settled his arm around her and grabbed the reins.

She jammed her elbow into his stomach and scooted away from him. "Fine, let's do that."

Ten minutes later she sat behind Erwin on his hoarse with her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands tied together in a snug, but impenetrable knot. "You're an asshole," she hissed to the back of his head.

"I can always have Levi gag you," Erwin threatened over his shoulder.

"How many times do you want me to kick you in the balls?" she asked in retort, but there was no answer and silence settled between them. She didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

The sun fell and her vision started to adjust and become clearer and finally she could look around. Their horse led the pack of five as they walked through a forest of white barked trees. Levi was behind them, her lone horse behind his, and way in the back, twenty meters away, she saw two riders that she assumed were Jean and Izzy. Beyond that she could barely make out another horse that looked like it was loaded with packs.

The ground was mostly bare except for the occasional up cropping of grass or shrubbery. The trees had already lost their leaves and nothing was left but barren white branches dotted with black. So when the three quarter moon rose, she had full view of it and thousands of stars. It was a beautiful night even if it was getting colder as it went.

As for Erwin, she still hadn't gotten a clear view of his face. She could now see his broad shoulders, the back of his head, and his neatly cut blond hair, but she'd yet to see his actual face. She was curious because he looked as solid as he felt, and younger than she imagined. For some reason she thought fifties. That was what she thought of when she considered the age of military commanders. It seemed he was the exception.

After the sun completely set the temperature dropped quickly. Lena had no sense of direction do to her blindness, so it didn't don on her that they were traveling north until she noticed that it was a lot colder than it should be. "We're heading north?" she asked. "Isn't the Military Police headquarters in the south?"

"I never said that was our intended destination."

"No you just lied by omission and let me believe that was where you were taking me." She huffed against his back. There was a small sense of relief that put her mildly at ease. He did not tell her his final plan, but it couldn't be worse that the torture the Military Police would subject her too.

As the night went on it got colder and so did she. The cold seemed to stab through her clothes and come out in brisk misting breaths when she breathed. Trying to keep warm she pressed herself into Erwin's back. It helped but not enough and she shivered occasionally.

A biting cold wind shrieked through her and she clenched her fists together in an effort to keep her fingers from freezing, but it still made her teeth chatter. "Jean," she heard Erwin command and there was a slight gallop of horse hooves from behind them.

"Yessir," Jean said from beside them.

"Get a jacket for our guest."

"Yessir," he rained the horse and rode to the back of the line.

"Shouldn't you refer to me as hostage?" Lena bit out after Jean had left.

"There is a strong distinction between hostage and captive guest."

"I guess being tied up isn't part of that distinction." She paused and thought about it. "Unless you're a pervert that gets off on that kind of thing."

He didn't respond and the two of them remained quiet until Jean came back. "Sir," he said as he handed Erwin a bundle of fabric.

"Make sure our other guest is warm enough as well," Erwin ordered. The next instant he flipped the jacket out, up, and then settled it over her. After a few seconds of being underneath the heavy wool coat that smelled of cedar and musk, she stopped shivering and started to heat up. In less than an hour she was cozy in a way that made her drowsy. For a moment, she considered the folly of letting herself fall asleep, but then decided to give into it. It had been a long day and was a cold night. Though escape was still her plan, she wasn't so stupid that she couldn't wait for a more opportune moment. So, she leaned her cheek against the strong back in front of her and let the scent of musk and cedar accompany the steady pace of the horse in lulling her to sleep. Before she let her mind and body slip into a cozy dream world she whispered, "thank you for the jacket."

* * *

It was close to two in the morning and Erwin knew they needed to stop soon, but his planned stopping point was more than an hour away. He chose to keep going. Tomorrow it would be another day of hard travel through lesser known roads before they reached the designated exit point of the wall. There they'd meet Levi's colony contact and hopefully head to colony. He couldn't deny that he wanted to see it very badly and he had a feeling that Levi's description of it was lacking. Not that they could stay long, or even spare the time it was taking to get Lena there, but he was of an opinion that though he didn't have much time to find Eren, he did have some. Whatever the Reiss family had planned for the boy, it was probably elaborate and would take some time to prepare. He really did need Jasper's help and hopefully access to a small army that was at the same level of his men.

Lena shifted then dropped the hands that she had pressed to his stomach down into his lap. She'd been asleep for more than three hours. It relieved him somewhat because she wasn't calling him a pervert or causing him bodily harm in her efforts to escape. In truth he didn't want to tie her up, but then he didn't want to keep putting time and effort into thwarting her continued escape attempts. He considered telling her where he was taking her more than a thousand times, but he'd learn to keep happy news to himself, because it was a curse. Anything that was good and gave hope could easily turn into something that tormented later. If something should happen and they didn't make it to her sister he thought disappointment would be harder than the journey she was enduring. So he chose to tolerate her attempts at escape and let the explanations come from Jasper and Lena's sister Leezle.

A hard cold northern wind picked up and pounded against his face and cheeks. Though it stung it didn't threaten to take away the warmth between him and Lena. They remained cozy in a nice way. He wasn't a man that lied to himself and he was willing to admit he liked her wrapped around him. In truth he liked her. She was pretty, intelligent in a cunning way, and had a determination that he admired.

The cold wind continued to blast hem and she unconsciously jerked her hands to his stomach to try and protect them from the cold, but when she fell back into a deeper sleep her hands fell. More winds pounded down on them and she twitched so did her hands. When she dug her fingers underneath his uppermost thighs very near to an organ that hadn't been touched by a woman in years, he sucked in a sharp breath. For split second, his body roared with wanting, but then settled back into its neutral state, because that was how he'd trained himself. He considered moving her hands and decided to leave them as they were. He was a dedicated soldier; one with a personal duty to save mankind. The intimate placement of a pretty woman's graceful fingers wouldn't change that.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long to update, but yeah been a bit busy. Between cons and publishing my own book. Yeah did I mention that... I wrote my own book. Anyway, I'm getting redundant, but yeah I did that. ;) **__**Anyway it may be a bit before the next update, so I apologize in advance. I will update eventually though. **_

_**I don't own Attack on Titan, but OMG how awesome was the last chapter... And have you seen the OVA that is coming out about LEVI, I'm super excited to see the fight scene between him and Erwin.** _


End file.
